edgardsouzafandomcom-20200213-history
Various departments in Hotel
The most important function of a hotel is to provide Food and shelter to prospective guest. To provide food & shelter, there are number of departments or Ares, who all functions together round-the-clock inside hotel premises. All departments are broadly categorized in two parts: 1. OPERATIONAL DEPARTMENT (CORE DEPARTMENT): • Front office (revenue center) • Food & Beverage service (revenue center) • House keeping (cost center) • Food production (kitchen) (cost center) 2. ADMINISTRATIVE DEPARTMENT (NON-CORE DEPARTMENT) • Maintenance department • Account department • Human resource department • Electronic data processing department • Communication department • Security department • Purchase department • Stores • Sales & marketing department Each department is equally important for proper functioning of hotel. Each department are been explained as follow: FRONT OFFICE: The main function of the department is: • To allot the room to the guest, called as check-in. • To maintain the room records for reservation and allocation. • To collect the room charges and other miscellaneous charges for various services used by guest during his/her stay at the hotel, at the time of departure of guest. • To take advance booking for rooms. • To handle the phone calls of hotel. Different section of Front office: Front Desk • Reception: this section used for check-in process of the guest. • Information: this section is used for providing various information to in-house guest. • Cashier desk: this section is used for checkout process of the guest. • Guest relation desk: this section is used for collecting guest feedback and maintenance of guest history. • Bell desk: this section is used for assistance of guest during check-in and checkout process. • Travel desk: this section is used for assistance of guest for arranging vehicles for guest movements and for making train/ airplane reservation. Back Office • Reservation desk: this section is used for taking booking for rooms. • Telephone operator: this section is used for attending all phone calls land up in the hotel or for providing trunk dial facility to guest. • Business center: this section is used for secretarial job of guest. Food & Beverage service department: The main function of this department is: • To provide food & beverage facilities to the guest. • To provide food & beverage for groups, conferences, meetings, theme parties etc. The different sections are: • Restaurant • Room Service department • Banquet department • Bar & lounge HOUSEKEEPING DEPARTMENT The main function of this department is: • To take care of the cleanliness of rooms, and the hotel building and its furniture and furnishings. • To maintain the linen room for maintenance of room linen, restaurant’s linen etc. • To maintain the gardening work of hotel. • To maintain guest laundry facility for room guest. • To maintain staff laundry facility for staff of hotel. Different sections of department: • Linen room • Housekeeping desk • House keeping store • In-House laundry • Gardening department Food Production (Kitchen): The main function of this department is: • To provide various type of dishes to the guest as per the menu. • To provide food for various buffet or banquet parties. • To provide food to the staff of hotel. • To prepare different type of dishes for special occasion. Different sections of kitchen: • Hot Kitchen: North Indian • South Indian • Tandoor section • Chinese or oriental kitchen • Halwai or Indian sweet section • Pantry or salad section: tea/coffee, juices, salads, breakfast items etc. • Butchery or cold kitchen: for making different types of chicken, mutton, beef cuts etc. • Bakery and confectionary: for making cookies, cakes, pastries etc. MAINTENANCE DEPARTMENT The main functions of this department are: • To maintain all the equipment s placed inside or related with the hotel. • To be responsible for smooth supply of electricity, water, and smooth function of air conditioning unit. • To be responsible for AMC of important and expensive equipments. • To maintain all the furniture and fixtures of rooms and other area of hotel. ACCOUNT DEPARTMENT The main function of this department is: • Preparation of budget and allocation of revenue and expenditure for various department • Maintain all account related books as accordance to the government rules and regulations. • Preparation of balance sheet of the company. • Liaising with Govt. offices for tax and revenue related matters. • Collection of revenue from guests, companies etc. • Giving salaries to employees. • To keep check on the food & beverage cost. • To keep check on the purchase and sale of alcoholic beverages for the property. • To keep the account of revenue generated and expenditure under various heads for each department. HUMAN RESOURCE DEPARTMENT The main function of this department is: • Recruitment and selection of employee for hotel as per requirement. • Training and development of employee • Maintenance of attendance records, leave records etc. • Maintenance of personal file for each employee with all details, for the purpose of periodically appraisal. ELECTRONIC DATA PROCESSING DEPARTMENT The main function of this department is: • Maintenance of the Property management system of the hotel • Maintenance of various aspects of Internet and its related matters. • Generation various relevant electronic data as per requirement of hotel. • Maintenance of all computer units hired or purchased by hotel. And its relevant software. COMMUNICATION DEPARTMENT The main function of this department is: • Maintenance of telephone connections for each room and other area of hotel. • Maintenance of cable connections of televisions of rooms and other places of hotel. • Maintenance of audio-visual equipments for conferences and parties. • Maintenance of audio-visual equipments of the hotel. SECURITY DEPARTMENT The main function of this department is: • To be responsible for safety and security of guests of hotel. • To be responsible for safety of employee. • To keep check on theft cases of hotel. • To cooperate with staff for fire exit procedure. • To keep record of received materials and dispatched materials of or for the property. • To keep record of movement of fixed assets of property. • To keep check on unauthorized entry of people. PURCHASE DEPARTMENT & STORES The main function of this department is: • To purchase materials from the market as per requirement of various department of hotel. • To purchase all types of equipments and materials for hotel. • To liaison with different companies or vendor for supply of perishable or non-perishable goods. • To liaison with different dealers for provision of non- vegetarian items (chicken, mutton, fish, beef, etc.) • To store all the purchased items properly as per basic rule (F.I.F.O.). • To issue the material to the user department of hotel after making proper record. • To maintain the smooth flow of perishable and non-perishable goods for the department. SALES & MARKETING DEPARTMENT The main function of this department is: • To sell the room nights and various conferences facilities to various clientele. • To sell the room nights to individual guest for holiday purpose. • To make the brand image of hotel in the market. • To act as an agent for hotel and provide various information of changes and updating.